


Villain

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [22]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Ableist Language, Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Dark, Established Relationship, Intrusive Thoughts, Knives, M/M, Mental Health Issues, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Panic, Prompt Fill, Self-Harm, Triple Drabble, Violent Intrusive Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ralph tries to spend some quality time with his partner, but the intrusive thoughts won’t let him.[Prompt 22 – Villain]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the plot of Torment.

_Stab Ted with that knife._

Ralph knew when he had spent ten minutes in the kitchen with Ted without getting any horrible thoughts that it was too good to be true. Sure enough, as he held the knife in his hand, that hateful recurring thought came back.

_Stab Ted with that knife._

All he wanted was to have a cooking session with his partner, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen.

_Stab Ted with that knife._

Ralph gritted his teeth, his heart racing as an image of the knife plunging into Ted’s chest flashed though his mind.

_Stab Ted with that knife._

_Stop it!_ He said inside his head, but the thought didn’t go away. If anything, it got worse.

_You’re an evil person. You’re a disgusting person. You’re a psychopath._

He tried to catch his breath, but his chest was tight. His hands were slicked with sweat.

_No normal person thinks about stabbing people. You’re a disgusting piece of work. Stab Ted with that knife. Stab Ted with that knife. Stab Ted with that knife. Stab Ted with that knife. Stab Ted with that knife. Stab—_

Ralph put the knife down and excused himself. He hurried into the bathroom and sank to the floor, his heart beating so fast he could hardly breathe.

_You would have done if it you hadn’t left so quickly. You can’t be trusted. You’re going to kill Ted one of these days, you disgusting person. He’s not safe around a psycho like you. You’re evil._

Ralph bit down on his hand, screaming inside his head for the thought to go away, counting and biting until the pain was unbearable.

Thankfully, the thoughts stopped, but Ralph was left crying and shaking and pulsing with terror and pain as he curled up on the bathroom floor.


End file.
